<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hanging Out by Abadwriterdecidedingtopracticesometimes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26812522">Hanging Out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abadwriterdecidedingtopracticesometimes/pseuds/Abadwriterdecidedingtopracticesometimes'>Abadwriterdecidedingtopracticesometimes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mechanisms (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asphyxiation, Dissociation, Kidnapping, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Sacrifice, Whumptober</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:08:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26812522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abadwriterdecidedingtopracticesometimes/pseuds/Abadwriterdecidedingtopracticesometimes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Mechanisms have been caught by a crew wanting revenge. Jonny just wants to protect his crew. </p>
<p>Whumptober 2020 Prompt 1 Let's Hang Out Some Time - <b>Waking Up Restrained|Shackled|Hanging</b></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hanging Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jonny wakes up. The first thing he feels is panic. He can't breath. Why can't he breath. "Jonny calm down," its Ashes' calm even voice, "there's a box near your feet you need to get back on it."<br/>He tries to focus. To find this box. He's hanging, swinging slightly. His foot hits something. He quickly scrambles up. Taking a deep breath as he can finally get air in. There's a noose around his neck attached somewhere in the ceiling. His hands are shackled behind his back, with a chain attaching him to the wall. He looks around and sees the other mechanics is a similar predicament.<br/>Tim smiles, "you fell asleep, ya idiot."<br/>He just glares as he tries to sort through the last few days memory's now that some oxygen is getting to his brain.<br/>Someone had got the drop on them. No one knows who. They had gone to sleep and all woken up regenerating killing blows sitting on the floor shackled to the wall with nooses hanging in front of them. A few hours in someone covered head to toe in black clothing came in forcing them to stand on boxes and secured nooses around their necks. They stared out making jokes but those quickly turned to threats and curses when Jonny was pushed off his box for trying to bite.<br/>They were mostly ignored by this black clad figure as they quickly left the room. It had been several weeks since that door had opened and Jonny knew he had not fallen asleep but instead passed out due to dehydration. The Toy Soldier and Drumbot Brian were both unaffected by the noose but stepping off their box just left them dangling slightly off the ground unable to escape. Jonny didn't know what to do, he was supposed to be captain but he still didn't know how to get his crew out of this situation.<br/>Suddenly the door opened with a crash. Everyone jolted as an older looking man walked in and stood in front of Jonny.<br/>"Your the captain of this little group aren't ya," asks the man.<br/>Jonny hears cries of first mate from the other mechs, "the closest this we have."<br/>"I guess that'll have to do, now I'd like to have a little chat with you, but I don't trust you to come nicely so how about you step off and when you wake up we can have a little talk."<br/>Jonny really doesn't want to be hung again, and from the threats his crew are making they don't want to watch it again. He doesn't have much of a choice though. He needs to protect his crew, needs to find a way out for them. This is how he can do that. He stepped off the platform. He listens to the other mechs get more enraged as he slowly suffocates. Doing nothing to protect himself.<br/>He wakes up in a small office. His foot is chained to a wall. It's just him and the other man. The man smiles when he starts moving.<br/>"Welcome back to the world of the living, my names Emile, I'm the captain of this lovely ship."<br/>"What the fuck do you want."<br/>"Well your crew killed some of my crew a good few years back, so when we saw your ship we couldn't believe our luck. I figured you killed my men why don't I kill yours. Of course we ran into a but of a problem there, haven't seen a crew of immortals before."<br/>"So what, you decided to try figure out how to become immortal."<br/>"No no my boy, I'm not an idiot. Certainly wouldn't want that. But of course we still need to punishes you's so I took a couple weeks to discus it with my men. One thing that kept coming up for whatever reason was how fun it would be to have some immortal prostitutes, how much we could make of that."<br/>Jonny eyes go wide, "No. You stay the fuck away from my crew."<br/>Emile doesn't even acknowledge Jonny, "now you certainly have some good looking folk on that crew of yours, but I feel like they'd end up being a bit difficult to control. But my eyes kept being drawn to a certain member, and when I learned he was the captain. Well any good captain would want to protect his crew."<br/>"Ok."<br/>"What was that," asks Emile with a smile.<br/>"I'll behave, just stay away from my crew."<br/>Jonny was looking at the floor. He could do this. He had to do this. He couldn't let that happen to his crew. If he did he wouldn't have any right to call himself captain if he let that happen to his crew.<br/>Emile was saying something. He wasn't paying attention. When suddenly he was pushed over the desk. His back hit the desk and he had to force his hands to stay by his sides as he felt fingers playing with one of his many belt buckles. He forced himself to dissociate as he felt his pants being tugged off. He was fine, he needed to protect his crew. His knees are pressed up against his chest. This captain has a lot of papers on his walls. Callused fingers rub against his hole. The captain is not very organized. Fingers begin to slowly stretch him. This desk is covered in things. The fingers are replaced with a cock. There is a knife on the table. There is a cock moving quickly inside of him. He needs to wait for the right second to strike. A hot wave of cum fills his insides.<br/>Jonny lashes out with the knife quickly slicing Emile's neck. Emile stumbles back eyes wide with surprise as grasps his neck. He quickly falls to the ground dead.<br/>Jonny finds shackle keys on the corpse. What an idiot, a knife on the desk, keys on his person. Jonny undoes the shackle on his ankle and pulled up his pants. There are tears drying on his face.<br/>He quickly heads out of the room killing another man on his way. He hears the shouts of the other mechs and follows the sound strait to them. He enters the room. He hears them but he can't process the words. He cuts Tim's noose and undoes his shackles.<br/>"Jonny, are you ok," asked Tim as he studies Jonny's tear stained face.<br/>Jonny just puts the keys and knife is Tim hands, "go let the others out."<br/>Jonny then allowed himself to go curl up in the corner. His face in his hands.<br/>A hand touches his knee and he flinches.<br/>"Jonny, it's just me, you're ok."<br/>Jonny looks up to see nastya touching his knee and staring at him. The rest of the mechs stand behind her, concern clear on their faces.<br/>Jonny plasters on a maniacal grin, "Fuck off, I'm fine. Let's kill these fuckers."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is not where I planed to go with this, but the brain does what the brain wants. Sorry.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>